gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Falmart
Falmart is the name of the continent that all known locations on the Special Region side of the Gate are located on. Its status as a continent alludes to other continents on that world, but none have been revealed at this time. The Empire controls most of the continent, a seen on maps included in the manga though much of the day-to-day administration of the empire is handled by vassal states such as the Kingdom of Elbe. Geography Physical Falmart is an east-west lying continent, surrounded by the ocean on the north and south, with a longitudinal length of about 11000 kilometers and a maximum latitudinal length of 6000 km, giving dimensions similar to that of the Eurasian continent on earth. Most land explored by the JSDF is within 2000 kilometers of the Blue Sea. The Imperial Capital of Sadera is located near the north coast of the Blue Sea between the Rho and Etna Rivers. To the southwest of Sadera, there is a peninsula on which lies Alnus, the kingdoms of Elbe and Alguna, as well as the the delta of the Rho River. On the west side of the peninsula are the Tuba Mountains. North of Alnus is Italica, as well as two major mountain ranges, the Romalia Mountains and the Dumas Mountains. Just north of these mountains are the major cities of Rondel and Bellnahgo. The Rho River is by far the largest river on the continent, and roughly divides the continent into eastern and western halves. Immediately west of the Rho River and the Romalia Mountains is a desert region which includes the city of Crety, as well as the now defunct Kingdom of Arrun. Bounding the desert region are the mountains of Knappnai, beyond which the JSDF has not explored. It is known that there is another major peninsula, as well as a chain of islands to the southwest of the deserts. These islands seem to run between Falmart and a second, unexplored continent. The area north and west the Range of Ice and Snow, located in the northeast of Falmart, is like the area beyond Knappnai, unexplored by the JSDF but it is known to be dominated by a vast steppe region and the original home of the Warrior Bunnies. In the southeast part of the continent are two large islands, one of which houses an Imperial colony. Political In terms of political geography, the majority of Falmart is controlled by the Empire, including most of the central region of the continent, as well as colony on the islands to the southeast. Most of the independent kingdoms of Falmart are located at the tips of the various peninsulas that jut out from the mainland, as well as on island. The largest independent area is located in the far west of the continent. Both the western desert, as well as parts of the steppes to the northeast are unclaimed, presumably is their climate is make them unsuitable for habitation. With the recent arrival of the Japan Self-Defense Forces, the area from Alnus to Italica quickly fell under the Japanese sphere of influence. With the failure of Zorzal El Caesar's Coup and the JSDF intervention at the Siege of the Jade Palace, Zorzal was ousted from power and the pro-Japanese Piña Co Lada was crowned as the empress, essentially extending the Japanese sphere of influence to include all of south-central Falmart, though it is implied that the northern parts of the Empire, to which Zorzal escaped to, may remain loyal to the old regime. After Zorzal's death and his regime collapses from the Imperial Civil War, all the parts of Empire falls under Pina and JSDF influence. Climate The area explored by the JSDF, including Alnus, Italica, and Sadera are located in a region with a temperate climate similar to a real-world Mediterranean climate, with warm summers and mild winters, as suggested by the lack of snowfall except high in the Tuba Mountains during the year since the JSDF arrival. While the regions are not explored by the JSDF, it is known that other climate types are present in Falmart, including cooler temperate climates to the north, with an arctic region in the furthest northern reaches. Cold alpine climates exist in high mountain regions such as the Range of Ice and Snow and the Tuba Mountains. The large western desert region appears to be the result of the rain shadow effect of the mountains of Knappnai, suggesting that the prevailing winds on the continent blow from east to west, carrying moist air over the mountains, where it is drained of moisture before reaching the desert. However, there are known to be at least some winds which travel west to east, such as the desert Sirocco Winds which impact Crety. Gallery 026.jpg|Physical map of the continent Falmart with some landmarks marked on it; below there is a small map of the continent with the Special Region territories controlled by the Empire coloured in purple. Annotated gate map.png|Official political maps of Falmart, showing Japan Self-Defense Forces controlled territory. Political map of Falmart 3.png|Detailed political map of the national borders of Falmart. Empire map annotated.png|An annotated version of the large-scale map of the Empire, with place names. MAP 31 5.png|An annotated version of the large-scale map of the Empire, with place names. Empire map.png|A map of the Special Region continent of Falmart, controlled mostly by the Empire. Map of Special Region.png|Map drawn by an inhabitant of the Special Region surrounding Alnus Hill. Map of the Special Region.jpg|A small scale map of the area around Alnus Military tour guide buys Map Video episode 21.png|Japan Self-Defense Forces military tour guide buys Map Video Episode 21. Note in Manga Chapter 72 page 21 the German from NATO buys the map. NATO buys the Special Region Map Manga chapter 72 page 21.png|NATO buys the Special Region Map Manga Chapter 72 page 21. Note in the Video their JSDF guide buys the map in Episode 21. Untitledegett.png|A German NATO official manages to purchase a map of Special Region, Manga Chapter 72. Untitledfevevvee.png|Three Chinese military officials try to purchase a map of Special Region, Manga Chapter 72. Untigrhrhh.png|Two US military officials imagining the battle between the Japan Self-Defense Forces and Imperial Guerrilla Offensive campaigns are similar to their wars against the Islamic terrorists in the present and Viet Cong in the past. However, they don't seem to realize that the Imperial Army is far more pathetic than they thought, Manga Chapter 72. Untitleebebeb.png|A US military official, who are resemble King Duran, Manga Chapter 72. Udevev.png|A US army general greets Wolf during the visit in Alnus Hill, Manga Chapter 72. Category:Locations